User talk:Jioruji Derako
First post on a clean page First sign --- -- (s)talkpage 12:47, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Congrats! You win absolutely nothing. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:48, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, that was so worth my time :) --- -- (s)talkpage 12:48, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::And mine! Just going to patrol a few more edits, then it's off to bed. Sun's up, and my skin's starting to itch. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:50, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I just came back from school... Difference in time zones ftl :) --- -- (s)talkpage 12:51, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Don't go to bed! I'm not. 12:52, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I suppose this is about the time I would be heading out to school, if I was a bit younger and enrolled in the school system. ::::::Check it out. . Only admins for a day, and we've already severely reduced the functionality of the thing. I'd say that's a good excuse for sleep, eh? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:55, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Congrats! I go to sleep and wake up to new admins :D On a sidenote, I borrowd your wierd userbox, and added another link to it that definately fits. You should take a look at it, and maybe add the link to yours as well :D User:Isk8/Userboxes -- Sk8 (T) 17:24, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Grats Jio. Never actually saw your RfA, but w/e. Cress Arvein(Talk) 23:22, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::@Isk8: Done. I had forgotten about that whole "blowstring" incident. :::::::::@Cress: Ah, my RfA wasn't a very big one, and was fairly recent to boot. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:22, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Didn't really need one to decide, if I know a user personally and trust them, then that's enough. I know the people I sysop'ed, since I've been here long enough, and had an "insider viewpoint" as an active member. No conflicts, no bad tendencides, active, helpful, knowledgeable, etc. RfA would just confirm that, and if you had any real enemies who didn't want it then they should have spoken up by now. ;) (T/ ) 05:33, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Copyright Tag Any chance you'd know the answer to my question Here? I am clueless as to how one decides the category for such an image. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:27, 3 March 2008 (UTC) plix plox. Little reminder: an infinite ban should only be reserved for 1) named accounts and 2) serious offenders. When you block an ip, there is always the chance that it is shared, or rather that more than one person in RL uses that ip. This is a problem if we do an infiniban, since obviously they weren't the one who prompted it, and it seems like they are permanently blocked for no good reason. Then they probably leave and never come back. That's bad. It is alright for an ip who does a lot of vandalizing or other infractions, and it is okay with an actual account since those are one person/one account. But in general you shouldn't infiniban ips for only a few problems or just a single infraction. Just so you know from now on. (T/ ) 05:58, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeh, just saw your change in RC. I'll keep that in mind if it ever pops up again. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:58, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Spam test :P Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images, . GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review GuildWiki:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at GuildWiki:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. --------------------------- As you can see, it lists you name fine at the beginning. But when it tries to link to your images, it cuts your name in half, taking the first word and not the whole. -- Sk8 (T) 18:34, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Ah, I see the problem. It's the space. It thinks you're adding the space there to make it a named link. Perhaps there's a way to force it to replace spaces with underscores... maybe there's something that can be salvaged from that archive template. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:36, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Im trying something...I'm getting closer. -- Sk8 (T) 18:39, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Gem made your archive template, He would probably know how to fix this -_- -- Sk8 (T) 18:42, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::PanSola would be another good one to ask, he's got lots of experience with stuff like this. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:43, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::That didn't work either. I am a coding newb. Hopefully the fact that I posted on Entropy's talk page means someone will look at it. Though it seems everyone looked at my talk page first -_- It will link to your page fine, and list your username fine. But when I try to use it in that stupid url to link to your upload image log, it cuts your name off and doesnt resolve the underscore. That is the problem. -- Sk8 (T) 18:46, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why don't you test on a user with a one-word name and go from there? 18:48, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::The FULLURL coding is quite nifty... ::::::* }} ::::::...turns into this... ::::::* }} ::::::Only problem? We're trying to go to one of the logs, and that URL doesn't start with /wiki/ in it. FULLURL does. So they don't play nice together. I think I've about got it though. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:50, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I already did, I was the guinea pig for that one. It worked on my page, so I thought it worked, when I tried to apply it to The Gates Assassin, I ran into this snag. And yes I also gave up on FullURL too. I had hope for it, but yeah.. didn't work. -- Sk8 (T) 18:51, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::There's Special:Log, which can be aimed to point to Special:Log/ . But that can't be aimed to go to the upload log. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:53, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Special:Log/Upload/ ?-- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:56, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... -- Sk8 (T) 18:57, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Gah, that's why it didn't work the first time! I think that'll work... test: ::::::::::special:log/upload/ ::::::::::...aw, false alarm. Same problem I ran into before; if you try to aim it for a user, it looks for a block log on that user. On that note, my log is empty. *fixes* --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:59, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah I noticed the empty log. lol. Trying to link it to me w/o base page name. -- Sk8 (T) 19:00, 5 March 2008 (UTC) 'Tis empty because it's not going to the right spot. It's looking for Jioruji Derako, not User:Jioruji Derako. Testing again: --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:02, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Fools, . -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:05, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::It doesnt work -- Sk8 (T) 19:05, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Congrats, now you're stuck in the same spot we are. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:06, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I said it wrong: . -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:07, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::It DOESNT require User part. Just the name. -- Sk8 (T) 19:08, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Having fun? My actual block log isn't empty either, so you'll know you hit it when it's not empty. :::::I was looking at the logs, and even they don't use internal links to reach themselves (with the exception of Special:Log/Upload, never more then that). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:10, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::http://gw.gamewikis.org/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=upload&user= &page=? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:15, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh right. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:15, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Eureka! *Your uploaded image history can be found here. :Look at the coding. It's hilarious how simple the fix was. Might need to look a few times to spot it. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:22, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Basepagename'e' :P 2 tries --- -- (s)talkpage 19:25, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::WTF?! 2 e's?????? -- Sk8 (T) 19:26, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yep. Extra E in the coding (PAGENAME > PAGENAMEE) toggles Page Name and Page_Name. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:27, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::That is just crazy -- Sk8 (T) 19:28, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Well it works !!!! Lets hear it for the wiki coding geniuses!!! -- Sk8 (T) 19:32, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Horay for Wikimedia! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:35, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Deleting I tagged that delete tag as a reminder - because I needed the edit history on that page RT 06:44, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, forgot you were an admin, and could have done that yourself. :D I restored it anyways, I just saw a deleted image and a blank talk, and assumed it was tagged as an artifact of someone else's work. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::No worrys RT 06:50, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::And seeing as you're online and doing... stuff, I'll use that as an excuse to make myself go to bed. (not like I'm actually doing admin stuff here anyway right now.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:52, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, GN RT 06:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Images for deletion Do you need Image:JD-Sig.PNG and Image:JD-Sig.JPG, both are unused, and not uploaded by you - if you don't please delete. If not, that's fine RT 23:05, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Ah, I had forgotten those ever existed. No need for them; deleted. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:34, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Guild I might be interested. -- -- talkpage 16:17, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :And so am I, tbh. GUM is nice n stuff, but GvG active, and they have an 8 man core team >.> --- -- (s)talkpage 16:24, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, It would be awesome to have guildwikians in the guild. (one, because I already know you, two, I don't have to log on to get in touch.) ::Now, when you say might be interested... what exactly are you looking for at the moment? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:43, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::The three of you could join TDS? ^^ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:45, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Joooin uss RT 20:46, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Not planning on leaving my guild, no. But TDS wouldn't be Kurzick now, would it? I'm currently sans-alliance, good alliance-mates are nearly as good as good guild-mates. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:47, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Might. That aside, "might" stands for "if I can be arsed", and if Melia aint online. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:49, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::My guild is actually the Gwiki meeting place; im the only guildwikian officer though =P. We have like, 7 gwikians. And we're in the hant. I'll talk to jim to see if we can swap.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:53, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah but I'm not active, so that makes 6-- (Talk) ( ) 20:56, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I've got three Guildwikians in my guild at the moment; if I can talk my officer/mentee into it, it'll be four. And if I assimilate recruit Viper and Progger, that'll be five or six... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:57, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ehhh.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:59, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::: So, basically, after Prog and I ragequit leave GUM, you'll have about just as much Wikians as TDS. Btw, allegiance is my least worry. AB is shit imo. Only fun with a Frenzywander team or 3 organized teams synching via Int ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 21:02, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Lulz, EC. Might as in, there's this girl in our guild, who probably doesn't want us to leave. And we got a nice guild overall, they're r200~something :) But that's also the problem, as they got a core team and won't take everyone with them. So for me there's not much to do but there are still some friends in it which makes leaving feel like treason or something. I only changed guilds once, and I did that because our old guild was bleeding to death. Sort of abandoned the ship :) So I thought I'd be good for a while in GUM, but I'm not. I'll think about it a day or so. -- -- talkpage 21:05, 12 March 2008 (UTC) : (EC) Ah, I use AB for testing all sorts of builds. It's like PvE, with other players in it. Full trapper teams are fun too. Or other gimmicky things. :@Progger: Yeh, I know what you mean. You could always ask if she wants to switch with you. :D But that might be more uncomfortable. Eh, you know where to find me if you've got questions or whatever. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:09, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::Leave my comments alone, will ya, Prog? :) Theres only the Friends-in-GUM reason why you're not immediatly leaving GUM, amirite? Besides, we can always talk to them via TS (and in Melia's case, whisper :P ). We still use HOLY's TS anyways, lawl. And AB for build testing... Hmm, I prefer RA for that ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 21:12, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry :p And Jio, I've probably made up my mind by the weekend or so. -- -- talkpage 21:15, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Better idea: You all join TDS! =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:17, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Jio was first :p -- -- talkpage 21:20, 12 March 2008 (UTC) But... What's your guild name anyways? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:18, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Somthing like Weirdo People Like Geo. =P -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:19, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::Order Of The Emerald Hellkite EmHk. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:26, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::I`ma organize gee vee gee's if you jointh. 99.235.230.36 00:27, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll join. Very busy today so I'll probably leave gum tomorrow, I'll send you a whisper. -- -- talkpage 07:41, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Add yourself! To my collection of SSBB players here!!-- (Talk) ( ) 02:39, 17 March 2008 (UTC) hey are you kurzick? jw—[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 16:01, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Our guild is, and hes the leader.. —♥May♥Wick♥ 16:01, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::I think you mean "smellzick." LOLOLOLOLO 16:02, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :::... -- 16:03, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::::...yes, I'm Kurzick. Why do you ask? Wouldn't be interested in joining the guild, would you? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:56, 18 March 2008 (UTC) hi thar super-late congratulations on adminship. But I don't stalk wikis anymore. (please ignore my futile excuses and accept the congratulations :p) — Nova — ( ) 00:57, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :wait... he's an admin? well, grats. even if i don't care since it's only gwiki :P - Y0_ich_halt 10:36, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::Gwiki owns GWW. —♥May♥Wick♥ 10:38, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::yeah, our admins are cooler (gloats) RT 10:47, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::They are. At any rate all their good admins used to be *our* admins. *glares* But then they stole them, and brainwashed them, and now they are shitty policy enforcers (shitty enforcers enforcing shitty policies, that is), so ye, Gwiki owns GWW. — Nova — ( ) 19:45, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Stop trashing already, it's getting old. -- Brains12 \ Talk 19:47, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Some of them still don't know better, even this late, I'm afraid. (T/ ) 00:55, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm still just as active on GWW, the "Ask a Wiki Question" and "Ask a Game Question" pages in particular. :D And I still love the clean layout of GWW, while GWiki is much more familiar, in most cases. Both have their benefits, and I'm happy to have responsibilities/things to do on both. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:44, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::GWW is alternatedly cluttered and Spartan imo. I don't like that sort of stylistic clash. (T/ ) 04:18, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::More new users on GWW, so more errors; it's harder to keep tabs on every edit, as opposed to here, where I'm used to a lot of the layouts and editors, etc. But sometimes it's really refreshing to have that shiny new outlook on things that GWW occasionally has. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:53, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I always feel lost when I back here :P -- Brains12 \ Talk 15:04, 21 March 2008 (UTC) good job Thanks for getting rid of that vandal. Was getting kinda painful to check recent changes for any real changes. <.< J Striker 10:10, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Not like you can do that now anyways, hehe. My first Deletion spree, wee! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:11, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, I'd forgotten about the history. Sorry about making that one even more confusing. Ezekiel [Talk] 10:44, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::Nah, I got it. Was trying to revert back to the last unvandalised edit, but it was showing up as reverting the delete tag instead... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:45, 25 March 2008 (UTC) character pages~~ ur character pages. dey r sooooooooo BOOtiful!!! Also, I apparently start to type like this when awestruck. Don't hate meeee. 11:49, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Thankies! I've been known to type in ways ill-befitting of my personality for no apparent reason as well. (such as right there.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 11:50, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hehehe. ups. hi5. 11:55, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Spiffle Wonk Sorry about the Darkrime Delves business; I live at home, and until I can find a job I have to abide by my father's idiotic tyranny. D: 16:12, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, 'tis all good. I was going to head to bed soon as well, but didn't want to leave the group. We'll have to give it another go soon; perhaps a little earlier in the day, and maybe with slightly different builds (I want to bring Assassin's Remedy at the very least). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:02, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Uuuh... You are king on User talk:Randomtime/Mafia2/4 RT | Talk 21:18, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Grats, Jio. Get on Vyon, pl0x? —♥May♥Wick♥(T)/ 06:22, 26 March 2008 (UTC) RAUGH! YOU GIB ME EDIT CONFLICTS ON MA PAGE. MAUI SMASH. D: 06:52, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :And May gave ME edit conflicts on your page, so I say we should both smash her. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:54, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe. Curse you, most popular talk page category, for being in the middle of my page! 06:55, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::Aha. — (P)/(T)/ 06:58, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Oooh, we match. n_n 07:01, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I have a butterfly, you have a paw. I wonder if I can use paint to get my sig pink.. Copycat moar! =P. — (P)/(T) 07:02, 26 March 2008 (UTC)